generationofmusicfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
16/04/17
Vendas do dia 10 a 16 de Abril. Digital US Songs * 1. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 669.321 *3 weeks at No.1* * 2. KENNA - Who I Used To Be 585.310 NEW * 3. KENNA - Never Been Better (ft. Kim Berly) 574.651 NEW * 4. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 566.631 * 5. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 552.088 * 6. Flower - Rolling Stones 535.720 * 7. Aiden - Learn to Love 481.665 * 8. Sasha - My Own 465.701 * 9. KrLh - Passenger (feat. Ronan Walterman) 409.933 * 10. Anne Hogan - I'll Let You Know 376.464 RE-ENTRY * 11. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 370.891 * 12. Krystal - Alcohol 352.974 * 13. Smack Forts - Crazy Boys 350.064 NEW * 14. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 336.338 * 15. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) 227.766 * 16. Kim Berly - Chameleon 224.559 * 17. Flower - Björn Loves You 153.311 * 18. Alice Schull - Touch of You 131.211 * 19. Sound Inc - Say It 112.231 * 20. Lily Watson - Aftermath 107.332 * 21. Flower - Braveheart (from "A Dog's Purpose") 105.866 * 22. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 86.502 * 23. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 67.351 * 24. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat. Smack Forts) 45.734 * 25. Britanny - Do Betta 40.988 * 26. Britanny - Crush On You (feat. Britanny) 39.246 * 27. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 38.719 * 28. Romeo - Bad (feat. Aiden) 32.517 * 29. Fraternity - Right Now 14.579 * 30. Sasha - Over (feat. Young Boss) 14.291 * 31. Smack Forts - Vanguard 13.223 * 32. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 11.560 Digital Songs UK * 1. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 432.693 *7 weeks at #1* * 2. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 290.938 * 3. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 256.456 * 4. KrLh - Passenger (ft. Ronan Walterman) 238.560 * 5. KENNA - Who I Used To Be 228.271 (new) * 6. KENNA - Never Been Better (ft. Kim Berly) 224.114 (new) * 7. Flower - Rolling Stones 208.124 * 8. Aiden - Learn To Love 187.849 * 9. Sasha - My Own 181.623 * 10. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 181.271 * 11. Smack Forts - Crazy Boys 136.525 (new) * 12. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 130.336 * 13. Krystal - Alcohol 128.001 * 14. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) 88.829 * 15. Kim Berly - Chameleon 82.357 * 16. Lily Watson - Aftermath 70.603 * 17. Alice Schull - Touch Of You 67.675 * 18. Flower - Björn Loves You 52.414 * 19. Sound Inc - Say It 43.770 * 20. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (ft. Smack Forts) 42.774 * 21. Flower - Braveheart (from "A Dog's Purpose") 41.288 * 22. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 33.736 * 23. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 26.267 * 24. Britanny - Crush On You (ft. Valentine) 16.356 * 25. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 15.101 * 26. Britanny - Do Betta 14.837 * 27. Romeo - Bad (ft. Aiden) 12.682 * 28. Fraternity - Right Now 11.437 * 29. Smack Forts - Vanguard 5.157 * 30. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 4.509 * 31. Sasha - Over (ft. Young Boss) 3.871 Oricon Singles Chart * 1. Triplo x Romeo - Walls 532.850 *2 wks on #1* * 2. Aiden - Learn To Love 385.797 * 3. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 255.042 * 4. KENNA - Who I Used To Be 216.565 (NEW) * 5. KENNA - Never Been Better (feat. Kim Berly) ' 212.621 (NEW)' * 6. Flower - Rolling Stones 198.589 * 7. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You 184.564 * 8. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 183.246 * 9. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 181.104 * 10. Sasha - My Own 163.866 * 11. KrLh - Passenger (feat Ronan Walterman) 148.814 * 12. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 137.230 * 13. Smack Forts - Crazy Boys 129.524 (NEW) * 14. Krystal - Alcohol 121.438 * 15. Kim Berly - Chameleon 78.135 * 16. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 54.576 * 17. Alice Schull - Touch Of You 48.548 * 18. Sound Inc - Say It 41.526 * 19. Flower - Braveheart 38.121 * 20. Flower - Bjorn Loves You 37.389 * 21. Lily Watson - Aftermath 34.328 * 22. Fer Mandy - Give Me Love 32.006 * 23. Romeo - Bad (feat Aiden) 26.349 * 24. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat Smack Forts) 15.660 * 25. Britanny - Do Betta 15.131 * 26. Cristy Wonder - Suit and Tie 14.326 * 27. Britanny - Crush On You (feat Valentine) 12.520 * 28. Sona - My Oh My (feat Lay Park) 7.445